A little less conversation
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: Silly fic. Sasuke and Naruto are happy drunks. And why wouldn't they be? Elvis is alive.


**Author's note:**

This was written on a whim. A damn sexy whim. Nah, I just figured you guys would like a little more humor in your life. This is, by the way, non-yoai. I'm sorry, guys.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Naruto or, sadly, Elvis Presley. He's alive, you know… in our hearts.

--------------

**A little less conversation**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

Kakashi was very proud of his students. He really loved them, like family, almost. Like… little brothers and sisters. So, when Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all turned sixteen, he made the intelligent decision to take them out and give them a little --not a lot-- a little bit of alcohol. It couldn't turn out too bad, could it? They would enjoy it!

So he took his beloved students to a Karaoke bar on the edge of town, where some shinobi hung out just to have a good time. He knew that his own students would be reluctant to drink, so he just… spiked the drinks. A little. He didn't admit that he had gotten a kind of sick pleasure from watching them.

Sasuke was quiet and broody (as usual) at the beginning, but after a while, he had discovered that both his male students, Naruto and Sasuke, were happy drunks. Sakura hadn't drunk much; she wasn't acting very different. Perhaps she had noticed that their 'juice' was spiked. She was the more intuitive of the two.

In fact, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Kakashi would give sixteen year olds, such as them, apple juice. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't seemed to notice anything, and Kakashi had a smirk under his mask. Sakura was going to say something to Kakashi, when suddenly, Inner Sakura said:

**Come on, Sakura, don't ruin our fun! I wanna see Sasuke and Naruto drunk! Besides, wouldn't it be great if they did something stupid! Table dancing Sasuke!**

Sakura blushed at the thought. Inner Sakura was horrible! Neverthe less

Sasuke hiccupped in his seat.

"Hey… Naruto!" he slurred to some extent. "You are like… like my best friend in the world!" he said happily. "Like my brother! Brother…" he trailed off. "No! My best friend." Naruto had a stupid grin on his face.

"No, Sasuke… you're like _my_ brother… Yeah… Because, you can be my brother, but I can't be your brother, because then you'd try to kill me, and…" he hiccupped as well, and Kakashi sniggered.

Sasuke stood up suddenly. " Wait! You _can_ be my brother! The brother I never had…" Naruto smiled happily.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are so cool… you too, Sakura-chan… Sasuke, let's dedicate a song to them…" he slurred, looking at the stage where a girl was singing karaoke.

"Yes! Naruto… I want to dedicate a song to you too… let's dedicate the song to _everyone_…" said Sasuke, taking another drink of 'apple juice'.

"Let's go!" said Naruto excitedly.

The two scrambled up on stage, all a mess of giggles and laughter. Sakura watched in horror as Inner Sakura applauded happily, watching just what she had been waiting for.

They stood up on the stage together. Naruto started:

" We would like to decti-detcate--?"

"Dedicate this song…" said Sasuke, "to Sakura and Kakashi…"

"And each other..." slurred Naruto. Sasuke giggled happily. Several people in the bar started laughing at the drunken boys and looking at Kakashi and Sakura. "We wanna sing 'A little less conversation' by what'shisface--"

"Elvis Presley!" said Naruto. Sakura gave in and clapped. She could _not_ miss this. Maybe the little sake she drank really was getting to her… Kakashi smiled and put down his dirty book to watch the show.

_**Come on baby I'm tired of talkin'**_

_**Grab your coat and let's start walkin'!**_

Started Sasuke. Naruto continued:

_**Come on, Come on!**_

_**Come on, Come on!**_

_**Come on, Come on!**_

The back up part was already recorded on the track, but Sasuke sang it anyway. Very… expressively.

_**Don't procrastinate, don't articulate, **_

**_Girl it's getting' late, getting' upset waitin' around!_**

The boys sang together, and the crowd humored them, going wild.

_**A little less conversation, a little more action, please**_

_**All this aggravation ain't saticfactioning me**_

**_A little more bite and a little less bark_**

_**A little less fight and a little more spark!**_

_**Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me**_

**_Satisfy me, baby!_**

The two friends did a weird dance, and started getting really into the song. Naruto began alone:

_**Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze**_

Naruto started singing the already provided back up, and Sasuke began his lines:

_**  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease**_

The crowd in the bar clapped happily as a man already had a video camera pulled out, catching all of the action. Sakura stared from her position right in front of the stage. She was happy that they had been sitting so close to it. Sasuke and Naruto continued their chorus together.

_**A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby**_

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto, posing in front of the video camera. Sasuke waved his arms in front of the camera childishly.****

Come on baby I'm tired of talkin'  
Grab your coat and let's start walkin'  
Come on, come on!  
Come on, come on!  
Come on, come on!  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around!

Sasuke ran and slid on his knees toward the front of the stage and fell off the stage on the ground face-first. Naruto continued after a stupid comment that sounded like: "The show must go on!"

**_  
A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me, baby!_**

Sasuke got back up on stage and Naruto slung his arm around his shoulders. The duo bowed proudly and passed out at the exact same time on stage. Sakura stood up.

"You!" she pointed at the man with the camera. "You must give us a copy!" The man smiled and nodded.

--------------

Sakura and Kakashi brushed off their clothes. Those two were slightly heavier than they looked. Naruto and Sasuke were in their respective beds and houses. Sakura chided Kakashi about spiking people's drinks.

"Kakashi-sensei, that was wrong!" said Sakura. She pulled out a tape. "But…" Kakashi shrugged.

"I couldn't resist." he said simply. Sakura smirked and the two shared a strange high-five.

--------------

"Yeah, practice is canceled today, you guys! All the teams are off for a special occasion!" Naruto and Sasuke's eyes had dark rings under them. Narto groaned.

"Thank god, I'm just gonna go home and sleep."

The Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment, nodding off. His eyes widened when he felt mild nausia coming on.

"No, guys, we're all going to Ino-pig's house to watch a movie," smiled Sakura. She was enjoying every single moment of this. She led her two friends to Ino's house and barged in through the door. Everyone was waiting, all of the old rookie nine, and Lee, Tenten and Neji.

"So what's the video you wanted us to see, forehead-girl! You made such a big deal over it, so hurry up!" said Ino impatiently. Sakura smiled an eveil, sadistic smile that made even Neji shiver. Not really.

She put in the tape and pressed play. A fuzzy screen came on.

"Oops! Forgot to rewind it!" snickered Sakura, enjoying the suspence. She rewinded it quickly and pressed play.

" **We would like to decti-detcate--?"**

"**Dedicate this song… to Sakura and Kakashi…"**

"**And each other..."**

A round of laughter. Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock. Was that them! They didn't remember this! They stared at each other, then Sakura, who only smiled happily.

**The end!**

**Author's note:**

Woo hoo! How'd you like it? Review!


End file.
